While robotic has a long standing life in industry, and becomes more and more integral part of personal services, the humanoid robotic is still at its premises as a lot of new issues are to be addressed for creating humanoid robots that integrate human behavior to become companion robots.
Most of the known humanoid robots appear as quite passive or static ones when interacting with a human. They generally respond with standardized reactions to human solicitation, have limited pro-active decisions, making thus the robot/human relationship less attractive for a user.
Building a humanoid robot having a more natural interaction with human is a complex task raising numerous technical problems, not to be compared with interaction problems of users with common general computers.
Among those problems, a wrong human perception and/or a false human detection may lead to inappropriate or even dangerous robot behaviors, raising thus security issues when a human and a robot are in interaction.
Then there is a need for systems and methods improving humanoid robot interaction with human. The present invention offers a solution to this need.